Perfect World
by InsaneKAT
Summary: Byakuran, behind the mask of sick amusement, is no more than a mere child. A child that would kill for the sake of satisfying himself. But when one looks even deeper inside his heart, is he who we really think he is?


**AN**. I could have finished this a week ago, but wave after wave of projects came like power coursing from a ring. So I had to procrastinate.

**Title: **Named after one of Byakuran's character songs. I think the English translation kind of fits the mood of this.

**Prompt: **A friend of mine told me that, "Byakuran is no more than a mere child who wanted fun." I thought about it and came up with his history. A little note about my friend. She's _completely_ 'local Chinese' and somehow manages to maintain good grades while watching just about every anime/manga that I had ever have the pleasure of knowing. She told me that every time she waits for the next chapter of KHR to come up, she would read the Japanese (which she doesn't get), then the English translation (partially get), then the Chinese when it comes up. She's also the one who introduced me to KHR character songs.

**Timeline/setting: **There's really isn't much of a plot in this, just Byakuran's thoughts and actions, so the timeline jumps throughout the story. I didn't want to give too specific details about where he was born, what's his real name, his mother's name etc.

**Point of view: **Byakuran, just so you can see things from _his _perspective. Then you can decide if he's good or evil. I don't care crap about his plans with Tsunayoshi.

**Mistakes: **Too little of a plot and a perhaps too jumpy timeline. Also, I realize that talking like this might be odd, telling about how killing is fun and that the law is just a leash we put on ourselves and such, but hey, I'm like that. I like the think about things in different people's perspective.

**Language/rating: **K+ it is.

**Edited: **Edited on October 22nd. Revised grammatical usage. Edited again on October 23rd. AN mistake changed.

If there's anything else wrong, feel free to tell me. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran, who would probably be extremely exuberant that you can join him in his marvelous pastime, but end up roasting you instead. You know him. Or rather… don't, or this story would go out the window.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All belongs to Akira Amano apart from the plot.

**PERFECT WORLD**

Byakuran wasn't just a typical World Dominance criminal you see in practically every single adventure fiction book out there in your average bookstore. He was, to be frank, nothing more than a child who got bored with reality and wanted to do something… fun. A child that would kill for fun, yes, but nevertheless still a child.

The albino liked change, and the world… well, it just didn't happen to change fast enough in those violet eyes of his.

Though most would find the idea outrageous, Byakuran wanted to speed things up a bit. He was tired of this peaceful world. And, just like how Tsuna would _kill _to protect his friends and family, Byakuran would achieve world dominance just for the sake of satisfying his boredom. Of course, an average human wouldn't understand him. They were too boring and predictable. They followed rules. They obeyed orders. The law was their restraint, and the Earth was their boundary.

Byakuran cared for none of that. If he wanted fun, he got it. There was no such thing as law in his eyes – they were just a leash on the neck of mankind that was willingly put on by mankind themselves. It was also just a matter of how you look at things. 'Killing is bad' is just a matter of opinion, agreed by the majority of the people because they think that being killed is painful and sad. 'World dominance is impossible' would just be an excuse for the weak and motivation for the strong. 'Peace is good'… meh, what's the fun is sitting around, being friendly?

The albino also thinks that killing would be fun, if not a little messy. He himself enjoys keeping humans up as toys too, just for the sake of entertaining him. The vibrant color of blood, the thrill and victorious feeling that coursed through his veins… it was all wonderful. He would be finished with one human and turn to the next with higher expectations to satisfy his sadistic mind. More blood. More fun. More screaming. More torture. More gruesome ways to murder. A human he had captured had been begging for his life… by the time Millefiore were finished with a Daily Session with him, he was begging to be killed.

But Byakuran is human too. He can think. He can somewhat predict the future, and he worries. After he conquers the world, what next? Sooner or later, destroying things and reigning over the world would get tiring. What would he do?

In a sense, he didn't want to rule the world, for fear of an even greater sense of boredom pressing on his shoulders.

-KHR-

Byakuran had been an abnormal child from the minute he opened his eyes to the second he was defeated by Tsunayoshi's X-Burner, but he had not always been cheerful.

When he was young, he was under constant stress and pain, being singled out just because he was 'the freak with the white hair'. Peers tended to call him 'old', even at the tender age of four. He hardly ever joined any groups, and when he did, it took all he could to ensure that he was treated the same as his classmates, which included being childish anf funny. It had worked the first few times.

Then someone started a rumor about him. He didn't remember what the rumor was exactly, but he remembered the effects. Byakuran had been bullied mercilessly from then on, laughed at, mocked, teased, and was practically the center of attention – in a bad sense. He would come home with a new bruise and tears on his cheeks, and his mother would scold him for not being strong enough.

It hurt. It really did.

At the age of ten, he snapped.

Byakuran smiled his first smile in his entire life.

He used that same smile many times after that, and usually after each time, something catastrophic happened.

His parents and half the school had disappeared, and after several days of searching, they found all of them at the bottom of a river, which was slowly being dyed red with each body thrown in the icy waters.

Byakuran loved it. He would laugh that insane/carefree laugh of his and watch the people cower in front of him in a desperate attempt to ward of the devil that had been called upon them. All of them failed.

Half the people in the village were annihilated in the next three months, and the remaining fled, fearing for their lives. Soon, the village was deserted.

And Byakuran was bored.

-KHR-

Orchids were his mother's favorite flowers, which was why he named himself after them. Byakuran wasn't his real name, of course, but he chose something his mother loved to (mockingly of course) _honor _her death in a taunting, crazy method.

At the age of ten, after several incidents with parallel worlds and two years' worth of roaming (and plenty of policemen after his tail for the various crime he committed _for fun_), he developed a thing for marshmallows. He loved how those fluffy white pillows, which looked so innocent and naïve, disappear down his throat. Indeed, the sweetness made him sick sometimes, but the feeling of devouring _anything _innocent (re: souls and marshmallows) made his mind giddy with sick amusement.

On his twelfth birthday, he robbed a Swizz Bank account and had enrolled himself into school, using the money as a bribe to keep people's mouths shut about his unknown parents. When it ran out, Byakuran robbed another bank. And when that ran out, he robbed another. The albino had to move constantly to keep away from authorities due to the rising number of crimes over his head.

When he hit thirteen, he had the best idea _ever._

If he ruled over the world, then nobody could chase after him, and he still got to steal, right? Or so he thought.

And so here we see that his initial plan to rule the world didn't come from boredom, but wanting of freedom. This had just been a seed in his mind. However, he had been blinded by his emotions too much, and failed to notice that, if he _did _rule the world, he wouldn't need to steal. World dominance would take the fun out of everything.

But he didn't care. He strived to be the best, to find ways of earning power. He researched mafias, weaponry, firearms, and machines.

At the age of twenty, he got approached by two woman in black robes, those of mourners at a funeral. They had announced he would be receiving the Mare ring, a ring that held a third of the power in the entire world.

He laughed. He laughed the laugh that sounded so innocent and lively at first, but was actually filled with greed of sadistic pleasure. He slipped the ring onto his finger and felt the power flow through him, wave after wave of raw, never-ending _force_.

It was right then and there where the Apocalypse had started.

-KHR-

The look in Tsunayoshi's eyes, when he let loose the X-Burner, was sheer determination and anger. Byakuran had never seen such a look before. People tended to treat him with careful respect, even before he gained the Mare Ring's power. Now, here was a kid that was supposed to be Vongola Tenth, a kid that had stood up to him just for the sake of his friends, a kid who had supposedly summoned a ghost from the past to gain acess to the Orginal Vongola rings.

The orange irises hardened, and suddenly, Byakuran felt something start pressing against his own flame, forcing him backwards. His power was running out.

And yet Tsunayoshi continued to increase the pressure of his Sky Flame.

Before he hesitated and as overpowered, Byakuran looked into those eyes one last time, took a final breath for one last scream of pain.

_I'm not saying I dislike human beings. I never knew that other people had the ability to tickle your heart or make it twinge. Nobody ever loved me, and all I got was strained respect and fear. In your language, yes, you could say my heart is of stone. It shall continue to be until I fade completely from existence._

_All I ever wanted was fun to make up for my lost childhood._

_I got my fun, and shall continue to do so, but I know..._

_My childhood is forever lost._

_It's not that I'm giving up... I never do, even if I die._

_I'm good at finding amusement in things, and when it comes to having fun, I put everything I have into it._

_But... somehow, this world just doesn't feel right. I wanted to make it right, but why wouldn't anyone understand? I can free the world from the chains that mankind had put on themselves, see?_

_I'm sure you'll understand... doesn't it feel wrong?_

_... Hahaha..._

_Those eyes tell me you don't agree to the least. Why don't you work with me? We can make this a world I want..._

_It's so blinding..._

_I've lost to you... for now. But I'll be back... and by then, make sure you have something fun ready for me..._

_... Wait for me, Tsunayoshi..._

_For I shall make the world perfect again..._


End file.
